Ennemi-amant
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: Hermione revient en Grande-Bretagne après cinq ans à l'étranger. Jeune aurore, un poste lui a été offert au sein de l'unité spécialisée dans les criminels et tueurs en série sorciers. L'occasion de retrouver de vieux amis mais aussi d'avoir pour patron son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy en personne.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je décide de me lancer dans une nouvelle fanfiction. L'envie de reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira et que vous y plongerez avec moi. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas m'inonder de messages. J'adore ça ! _

**La nouvelle coéquipière **

A peine les talons de ses escarpins Louboutin eurent-ils touché le sol du quai de la gare de King's Cross, que la jeune femme fut saisie de frissons. Le vent glacial Londonien la traversa de plein fouet lui rappelant instantanément qu'elle était bel et bien de retour dans son pays natal. S'enveloppant un peu plus dans son trench Burberry, elle attrapa son énorme valise et se dirigea d'un pas fluide et déterminé vers le taxi le plus proche.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis son départ cinq ans auparavant. La structure de la gare favorisait toujours les courants d'air, frigorifiant les voyageurs pressés de se blottir dans leurs compartiments de train qui à côté de l'immense et glacé hall apparaissaient douillets et chaleureux les pavés certes pleins de caractères rendaient l'ascension entre les guichets et les trains toujours aussi laborieuse surtout lorsque les usagers du transport ferroviaires étaient munis d'un bagage proche des deux tonnes et avancés sur de vertigineux talons aiguilles. Enfin, les moldus, obnubilés par leur train-train quotidien, se mêlaient aux sorciers, chouettes et autres spécimens dans une totale insouciance. Hermione Granger huma l'air frais mêlant odeur de viennoiserie et de tabac et se laissa peu à peu divaguer dans ses souvenirs lorsque quinze ans plus tôt, elle sautillait d'excitation chargée de ses lourds manuels scolaires, à la recherche de la voie 9 ¾. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle allait s'embarquer dans l'aventure la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit, qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes qui deviendraient sa seconde famille et qu'à peine la majorité atteinte, elle deviendrait une héroïne de guerre.

Incontestablement ces années, entourées de ses amis Harry et Ron, avaient été heureuses malgré le contexte dramatique et leur implication quasi-systématique dans toutes les catastrophes ayant pu survenir. Ensemble ils avaient, certes affronté le plus cruel et puissant mage noir de tous les temps, mais ils avaient aussi surmonté l'angoisse des examens, l'émoi des premières amours et la frénésie du passage à l'âge adulte. C'était pour Ron Weasley que le cœur de la jeune femme s'était enflammé pour la première fois et c'était aux côtés d'Harry Potter qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école d'aurore de la Grande-Bretagne. Oh que oui, ce rouquin gauche et grognon ainsi que ce timide héros à la cicatrice si célèbre avaient été présents dans toutes les grandes étapes de sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était sans aucune hésitation que cinq plus tôt elle avait accepté son premier poste en France, sautant alors dans un train et abandonnant sa vie d'autrefois. Les promesses de revenir pour Noel ou les anniversaires n'avaient été qu'illusions, les coups de téléphone s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares et alors que son couple avec Ron explosait sous le poids de la distance et des incompréhensions, Hermione s'étaient renfermée dans son travail palpitant et sa nouvelle idylle avec la ville de Paris, oubliant son passé Londonien. Néanmoins, celui-ci finit par la rattraper. Un matin, la frénésie des défilés de mode des plus grands couturiers, le charme des promenades en bord de Seine ou la gourmandise d'une baguette de pain croustillante et encore chaude laissèrent place à un profond sentiment de solitude et une amertume quant au bilan des années écoulées. Professionnellement, son quotidien avait été passionnant mais personnellement ses amitiés se résumaient à quelques relations superficielles. Quant à sa vie amoureuse, elle n'était que l'accumulation d'histoires sans lendemain. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à reconnaitre ses erreurs aussi facilement. Rentrer et assumer les reproches de son départ était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle préféra se jeter corps et âme dans son métier et finit même par y trouver une satisfaction personnelle, du mois jusqu'à i peine quelques jours.

Alors qu'elle buvait son café sur sa petite terrasse au cœur de Montmartre, son téléphone sonna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son interlocuteur se présenta comme le ministre de la magie Anglais. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il venait de perdre un des membres de son unité spécialisée dans les criminels et tueurs en série sorciers et que dans ces circonstances des plus macabres, il souhaitait lui proposer ce poste. Intégrer une telle unité d'élite était une opportunité rare et exceptionnelle pour un aurore. Bien que son poste en France soit des plus motivants, il n'offrait pas les perspectives d'enquêtes et les moyens de cette section spécialisée. L'ancienne Griffondor n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter et en à peine quelques heures les cinq dernières années de sa vie étaient enfermées dans des cartons prêts à être expédiés à Londres.

C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait dans cette grande gare, comme un passage obligé vers sa nouvelle vie. En reine de l'organisation, elle s'était chargée de toutes les modalités de Paris. Ses effets personnels et meubles avaient été transférés dans son nouvel appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, appartement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas visité mais dont les références lui semblaient plus que convenables. Elle signait le bail l'après-midi même mais avant cela elle devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie où elle avait rendez-vous avec le ministre en personne afin de signer son contrat de travail et de rencontrer son nouveau chef d'équipe.

Elle n'avait pour le moment aucun élément sur son nouveau poste outre les échos élogieux sur cette équipe qui avait résolu bon nombre d'affaires difficiles et mis sous écrou bien des criminels de renommée internationale. Cette unité était également reconnue pour sa discrétion aussi bien concernant ses membres que ses méthodes de travail. C'est donc dans une profonde incertitude concernant son avenir, Hermione s'engouffra dans un taxi en route vers son destin.

* * *

><p>Debout derrière un bureau, une jeune femme brune laissait divaguer ses doigts sur les différents objets et fournitures garnissant le pupitre au bois noble et moderne. Elle fixait depuis plus d'une demi-heure un grand carton vide, consciente qu'elle devait le remplir mais elle se sentait dans l'incapacité physique et morale de s'atteler à cette tâche. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, trop de larmes avaient coulé, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus en réserve. Les sanglots avaient laissé place à l'inertie.<p>

Ce fut un léger raclement de gorge qui la sortie de sa paralysie. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut son coéquipier la fixant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Cinq petits mots qui résumaient parfaitement la situation.

_ Pansy, tu dois le faire. Lauren aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

_ Non ! Protesta la jeune femme, sa voix se brisant. Lauren aurait voulu vivre, voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Elle n'aurait certainement pas souhaité que je mette sa vie dans un carton afin de faire de la place à sa remplaçante et qu'on l'oublie.

_ On ne l'oublie pas, repris Harry Potter en s'approchant de sa collègue pour la serrer contre lui. Mais oui, nous devons laisser la place à une autre personne et avancer. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ça fait partie de notre métier.

_ Notre métier craint !

Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Oh que oui, leur métier craignait. Il avait toujours désiré devenir aurore, pourtant, ce jour, dans le bureau de son amie défunte, en tenant son ancienne ennemie d'école dans ses bras, il ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : et si j'avais choisi une autre voie ? Aurais-je subi moins de souffrance ? Tout dans cette profession n'était que noirceur, tristesse, mort et désespoir. A vingt-cinq ans n'avait-il pas déjà eu son lot de malheur ?

Puis bien vite une évidence lui vint à l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas choisi ce métier, il n'aurait pas sauvé autant de vie, aucune profession n'aurait pu le faire vibrer comme celle-ci et il n'aurait jamais découvert la femme exceptionnelle qu'était Pansy Parkinson. Celle qui n'était autrefois pour lui que le toutou apprivoisé de Malefoy se trouvait aujourd'hui être sa coéquipière, comme une moitié de lui-même.

_ Je vais t'aider, dit-il en attrapant la baguette de Lauren pour la déposer délicatement dans un étui.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se résoudre à saisir les fournitures de bureau devant elle pour les jeter dans le grand carton vide.

Harry, quant à lui, commença à réunir les différents cadres photos trônant dans la pièce. Lauren était l'un des premiers membres de leur équipe à avoir intégré cette unité. Elle en était en quelque sorte le cœur : accueillante, toujours souriante et positive. Le jeune Potter s'attarda sur un cadre argenté. A l'intérieur un cliché de toute l'équipe réunit. Ils posaient, chacun une coupe de champagne à la main, décontractés et heureux faisant totalement abstraction des horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. Le Griffondor se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. Il venait d'arriver dans l'unité. C'était la première grande affaire qu'il résolvait avec ses nouveaux collègues. Son intégration avait été laborieuse, il était le dernier membre arrivé et connaissait un passé difficile avec bon nombre de ses nouveaux partenaires. Pourtant Lauren ne l'avait pas jugé, elle avait fait abstraction des préjugés, des articles scandaleux de Rita Skeeter et des anecdotes peu glorieuses que lui avaient racontées les autres. Elle avait été la première à lui tendre la main…

_ Tu crois que je peux garder cette photo ? demanda Harry et lui montrant le cadre.

_ Evidemment, lui répondit Pansy. Je ne pense pas que cette photo signifie beaucoup pour sa famille. Ils préféreront certainement enterrer au plus loin tout ce qui est en rapport avec ce travail qui l'a tué. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux garder cette photo en particulier, ajouta la jeune femme en s'approchant un peu plus pour regarder le cliché datant d'il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Ta chemise était vraiment horrible !

_ Elle est très bien cette chemise, je la mets encore d'ailleurs.

_ Oui, et bien je serais toi je ne m'en vanterai pas !

Le héros des temps modernes allait protester quand il fut interrompu par un nouveau venu visiblement pressé et peu disposé à disserté sur ses goûts vestimentaires.

_ On vient remplir les cartons, patron ? Après tout il faut vite faire le ménage pour votre nouvel adjoint. A peine morte, vite remplacée votre indispensable bras droit, lança sarcastiquement la jeune Serpentarde visiblement énervé par l'arrivée de leur chef d'équipe.

_ Ne soit pas désobligeante Pam. Ce n'est facile pour personne, se défendit leur supérieur. Le ministre vient de me convoquer, il faut que j'aille chercher le nouveau. Potter, tu viens aussi. Il veut que tu sois là !

_ Moi ?! Pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée mais avant qu'on ait touché nos subventions, ce que le ministre veut, le ministre l'obtient. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Dépêches-toi, dit le charismatique patron d'un ton ferme avant de disparaitre.

_ Tu vas pouvoir finir toute seule ? Demanda Harry.

_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… Monsieur Malefoy en grand seigneur qu'il est prend toutes les décisions et nous pauvre vassal, nous n'avons qu'à nous exécuter…

_ Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais…

_ Il t'attend, Harry…

_ Ouais…

Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et courut rejoindre le blond qui devait déjà pester derrière son volant.

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture depuis plusieurs kilomètres. Harry avait essoufflé tous son stock de sujets bateau à aborder : la météo, le paysage, la nouvelle boutique de balais qui allait ouvrir sur le chemin de traverse et même le style de sa nouvelle chemise. Dans tous les cas, les réponses de Drago avaient été brèves, concises et expéditives ne laissant aucune ouverture pour relancer la conversation. Le jeune Potter avait même tenté de fredonner sur les chansons passant à la radio mais il avait vite renoncé en constant que bien loin de détendre l'atmosphère, cela tapé d'autant plus sur les nerfs du Malefoy, déjà particulièrement tendu et irritable.<p>

_ Tu as des infos sur le nouveau ? Finit finalement par oser le brun.

_ Aucune !

_ Tu sais, Pansy ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure.

_ Oh que si elle ne pensait. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je sais discerner quand elle a décidé de cracher ses quatre vérités.

_ On est tous tendu en ce moment avec ce qui est arrivé à Lauren. Et puis devoir déjà accueillir quelqu'un dans l'équipe… C'est tôt !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Arrête d'être autant sur la défensive, protesta Harry commençant à ne plus supporter de marcher que des œufs depuis le début de la journée avec ses collègues.

_ Je suis sur la défensive, Potter, parce qu'au fond de vous vous pensez tous que c'est de ma faute. Je dirige cette unité, c'est à moi de m'assurer que nos opérations se déroulent en toute sécurité pour mes agents, avoua Drago en se cramponnant un peu plus à son volant comme à une bouée de secours.

_ En toute sécurité ? Nous sommes le groupe d'enquête le plus exposé. On a affaire aux plus grands tarés du monde magique. Tu crois réellement que quelqu'un est capable d'organiser nos opérations en toute sécurité ? Personne ne peut faire une telle chose ! Même pas toi !

L'ancien Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil septique à son ancien ennemi d'école. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis conclut ironiquement :

_ Tu sais Potter, ce n'est pas en me brossant dans le sens du poil que tu seras augmenté…

* * *

><p>_ Agent Granger, s'écria enthousiaste le Ministère de la magie en accueillant Hermione dans son bureau. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous irradiez. La France, vous a réussi.<p>

L'aurore serra la main du vieil homme si avenant mi- gênée, mi- exaspérée par cette attitude.

_ Vous avez bonne route ? Continua le politicien en invitant d'un geste de la main la jeune femme à s'assoir.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Nous nous sommes occupés de toutes les dispositions à prendre pour votre arrivée. Sachez que nous sommes véritablement ravis de vous compter parmi nos effectifs.

_ Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur. Quand vais-je rencontrer mon équipe ?

_ Ils sont en route. Mais justement…, dit le vieil homme en se relevant de son fauteuil.

Hermione se retourna. Après avoir légèrement toqué, un homme, grand, blond, athlétique, aux yeux bleu métallisé à en tomber par terre entra dans la pièce avec un tel charisme qu'il fit apparaitre le Ministre pour un gnome de jardin à côté. Mais curieusement ce bellâtre ne lui était pas inconnu… Elle n'eut pas le temps de fouiller plus loin dans ses souvenirs, derrière un autre homme faisait son entrée et celui-ci aucun doute elle le connaissait.

_ Harry ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? J'attends vos premières impressions. Dois-je continuer ? Laissez un petit message avec votre avis, svp ! <em>


End file.
